


The Dig

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [58]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, doggie style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: Reader is an archeology student and Sam a grad student. They're paired up on an excavation only to grow closer. Reader finds something that leads the pair to celebrate.





	

He steadies your hand, you've done this a thousand times, but when he's around, it's different.

You never wanted to be paired up with him; he was cocky, an asshole and a shameless flirt. You tried to beg your professor to find someone else, but he refused and said, “He’s the best and I feel you’ll learn a lot from him.” As if you didn’t already know enough.

You feel his muscular body press against yours and do everything in your power not to let out an inhuman sound.

“Pay attention.” He squeezes your hand gently, shifting your attention back to slowly chiseling away at the dirt.

* * *

 

This goes on for weeks, each time you two grow closer. Nobody notices, or at least no one lets on that they do; which is shocking considering the sexual tension between the two of you is thick enough to cut through with a knife.

It’s your last day at the site and you don't feel as if you made any progress. You sit in the tent and go through all the small things you've found. Lots of them crystals, arrowheads, some jewelry, but you and Sam are still looking for something bigger.

“We've done good these past few weeks.” He approaches you, his expression sincere. You pout and turn your head.

“Could've done better.”

“Nonsense. I think I found something worth having.” He places his hand on your thigh before leaning in for a kiss.

You think of backing out of the kiss. You’re nervous, there is no way this is really happening. You close your eyes and part your lips but before anything can happen you hear someone outside the tent.

“Sam? Y/N? Why aren’t you two out here excavating?”

“Sorry professor, Y/N wasn’t feeling well and I was just checking up on her.”

“If she’s not up for it I can always send Rachel over, she’s not doing anything.”

You practically trip over yourself as you run out of the tent. “No, no, it was a momentary thing, no need to swap me out. I mean it’s the last day after all.”

The professor just looks at you and nods before leaving. You look over at Sam who can’t help but give you a small smirk. “C’mon, let’s get to work.”

You’re upset at the interruption, but at the same time you just want to get everything done and over with. Sam gathers the tools and you quietly return to work. The silence is unbearable, but you don’t know how to act after that moment.

 A glint catches your eye as you delicately chip away at the rocks. Your hands begin to shake. Can this be what you’re looking for? You don’t tell him, no use in getting his hopes up for nothing. Excitement rushes through you, but you know you can’t just smash the rocks and hope for the best. The more you chip away the more is revealed. _No fucking way._ It’s a ceremonial mask. It’s too far from the temple and it may confirm everyone’s suspicions about a revolt.

“Is that…?” You jump when you hear his voice behind you.

“I don’t know.”

“Let me help you.”

Help usually means someone isn’t pressed against your back, their hot breath on your neck, their delicious voice making you slip out of focus and into a state of pure bliss. These aren’t words of encouragement he’s whispering to you, these are the words of a man hungry for your body. His teeth lightly graze your neck, before he begins to suck on it.

“Sam.” his name comes out as a sigh.

“I’ve waited so long for this, babygirl.”

“Yeah, it’s a great find.”

“You know that’s not what I’m talking about.” He nips your earlobe as his hand starts to slide down your waist.

“Please…” You mean to tell him to stop, but the words are caught in your throat.

He unfastens your belt and unzips your pants. You drop your tools and brace yourself against the dirt wall. His rough hand slips into your panties and begins to tease your clit.

“Sam, I…” Why aren’t you able to just tell him to stop? “I have to finish.”

“Do you want me to help you?” he growls in your ear.

“It’ll make things move a bit faster.”

“Of course.” You expect him to stop, to have him help you finish up, but clearly you both have a different idea of finishing.

His fingers slip in between your folds and the heel of his hand presses against your clit. He crooks his fingers inside, pressing against your spot until you’re an incoherent mess. You pound your fist against the wall trying your best to compose yourself. You need to focus, you need to stop him, but fuck does it feel amazing. Almost as if he picks up on it, he stops.

“Why did you stop?”

“We can’t get distracted. We’ll continue this later,” he pulls away and lets you fasten up your pants and pick up your tools.

Once again, you’re both silently working near each other, the tension unbearable. Slowly chipping away at the rock around the mask is frustrating, especially since all you can think of is Sam’s fingers in you.

“You ok over there?” he asks you as if nothing even happened.

“No. I don’t think I can remove this without damaging it.”

In an instant his hands are on yours. “Steady, remember? Slow it down, don’t be so rough.” If you didn’t know any better you’d assume he’s talking about sex. “Watch.”

You move to the side and he takes the hammer and chisel and expertly loosens the golden mask. Gently he pulls out the mask and gently brushes away some of the dirt. His eyes light up like a child’s on Christmas day. “This is some find, Y/N. You’re definitely going to get brownie points for this.”

“Brownie points?” you stifle your laughter.

“Shut up,” he sighs before handing you the mask and climbing out of the pit. You hand him the mask and follow him into the tent.

Both of you wash up the best you can before sitting down. “Should we celebrate our great find?” His voice sends shivers throughout your body.

“And how should we celebrate, Sam?”

He stands up and takes your hand. “Follow me.” He leads you towards the cot and before you get a chance to say anything he’s pulling you in for a kiss. His tongue slides along yours, he tastes surprisingly sweet. He’s given up smoking since he’s started working with you, it may not last long, but for now, it’s good enough. Within moments your pants are off and his fingers thrust inside you until your knees begin to buckle. You whimper as he presses the heel of his hand against your clit again. You fumble with his belt, of course you do. His pants are snug, normally a wonderful thing, but now an unwelcome barrier between you and him. You lower them enough to get a hold of his length. He’s thick, dear God, he’s thick. You gently tug at it until you feel him thrusting into your hand.

“Fuck me.” It’s not so much a demand as a plea.

He reluctantly pulls his fingers out and runs them over your lips. You release your grip from around his hard shaft and frantically begin to remove every article of clothing you have. You stand in front of each other, memorizing each other’s bodies. He’s got some sort of scarring from old wounds and you can’t help but run your finger over his abdomen.

“How did you get these?”

“It’s a long story--one for another time.” He pulls you closer, his erection pressing against your stomach, as his hands rest on your ass. “You ready for this, babygirl?”

You bite your lip demurely and nod. You sit on the cot, his cock right in front of you and without hesitation you take him in your mouth. He lets out a gasp at the sensation of your warm mouth around his shaft. His fingers rake through your hair as you work him with both your hand and mouth. Your hand twists with each upstroke while your tongue does the same around his shaft.

“Fuck, babygirl.” He fists your hair and starts to push himself further into your mouth. You give his thighs a gentle squeeze and he stops. “Sorry.”

You pull away slowly, looking up at him mischievously. “I’m ready if you are.” You take his hand as you lay on the cot, bringing him down with you. He straddles you, his gaze fixed on you as he lines himself with your entrance. He leans in and crashes his lips against yours as he pushes past your slick folds. Your scream is muffled by his lips as he pushes deeper into you. You close your eyes, and focus in on the feeling of his dick thrusting into you.

He pulls away from your lips, only to bite down on your neck. Your back arches as he starts to suck on it. He moans as you wrap your legs around his waist and push him deeper into you. He begins to hit your spot and you squeeze your legs tighter around him. “Get on your knees,” his voice deeper than ever before.

You lower your legs allowing him to pull out and get on your knees. You feel his calloused hands grip your hips as he slowly pushes himself into you. You nearly melt into the cot. Your ass in the air and your face buried into the pillow as he snaps his hips against your ass. You bite into the pillow hoping to muffle any screams. You feel his arm wrap around your waist and before you have any time to process what’s going, his fingers are rubbing small circles on your clit.

“Sam,” the pillow muffles your words.

“I can’t hear you with that damned pillow in your mouth,” he presses against your clit just a tad bit harder. He leans in closer, “Now, what was that, babygirl?”

You raise your head and moan out his name again.

“I can’t hear you,” he antagonizes you.

“Sam, I’m...fuck, I’m cumming.”

“Good,” he whispers in your ear.

You twist your fingers into the thick blanket on the cot.

“Cum for me, babygirl.” His other hand goes back to your hip and he pounds into you faster, but soon he begins to unravel. His movements are no longer fluid, there are breaks in his rhythm; he’s close.

You tighten around him as you feel the sudden wave of ecstasy hit you. You bite into the pillow, tears streaming down your face as you struggle to remain quiet. You feel his fingers press against your hips harder, there will be marks after he’s done with you. He lets out a series of strangled grunts as he empties himself into you.

You’re the first one to collapse onto the cot, but he’s not too far behind you. The cot isn’t meant to hold two people, it’s too small, but that just means you get to be even closer.

“This is some celebration,” you let out a small laugh as you press yourself closer to him.

“Let’s hope we have more chances to celebrate in the future.” He tucks a stray hair behind your ear.

“I’m sure there will be.”

He drapes an arm over you and peppers your face with kisses. “Maybe we should get cleaned up and you know, get dressed before we get caught.”

“In a bit,” you yawn and doze off against his chest.


End file.
